The thin-wall, plastic trash bag is ubiquitous. Its uses are legion. Its inherent limitations are well known and include: a tendency for its thin walls to be punctured or torn by firm objects located both inside and outside of the bag; and, because of the bag's limp nature, one encounters difficulty in simultaneously opening the bag and filling it.
It is known in the art to endeavor to overcome these limitations by loosely placing a bag inside of a rigid cavity and detachably securing the opening of the bag to the top of the cavity. After the bag has been filled, one is to lift the bag out of the cavity. Since the bag must scrape against the cavity while it is removed, resulting tears are not unknown. Compression of the contents of the bag while it is inside of the cavity often results in a puncture or tear. Since the bag is generally loose when inside of the cavity, it is not possible completely to fill such a bag when it is inside of the cavity even with soft, light objects.
Among the objects of the present invention is a removable liner, primarily for use inside of a trash bag, that protects the bag from injury and facilitates filling the bag. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention that the liner allow filling a trash bag, or the like, up to its maximum capacity. Additional objects of the present invention include optional means for temporarily locking the liner open, and facilitating the filling a trash bag by one person.